


followed the piper's sweet whistling

by notthebigspoon



Series: 37 Stitches [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, and he has no idea exactly how it happened, Tim has acquired a pet Dodger.</p><p>Title taken from 37 Stitches by Drowning Pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	followed the piper's sweet whistling

Somehow, and he has no idea exactly how it happened, Tim has acquired a pet Dodger.

After getting completely shitfaced and having admittedly amazing drunk sex with Kershaw, he’d woken up with the younger man spooned up behind him. Kershaw’s arm was wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. He’d woken moments after Tim, shifting and yawning, mumbling ‘morning gorgeous’ before kissing Tim’s neck. Tim had considered telling him no, nuh uh, that was so not how things were going to go down.

But he hadn’t. He’d allowed Clayton to roll him over, kiss him long and slow.

He’s a little disturbed with himself. This was a man that, until briefly after the series, he had hated and would joyfully have shoved in front of a moving bus. Now he’s not Kershaw anymore, he’s Clayton. He’s stayed at Tim’s place in Seattle and Tim has spent a few weeks in Dallas, tp’ing Brandon McCarthy’s house and letting Clayton’s grandma feed him. They went to Cancun together.

Add on top of that the fact that he’d had to kiss and pet Clayton, laughing and telling him that he’d get used to the short hair, stop pouting, and Tim is pretty much screwed. He arrives in San Francisco for FanFest alone, actually kind of wishing that his boyfriend was there with him. It makes him sit bolt upright, staring off into space before burying his face in his hand. He’s dating a Dodger. He is going to baseball _hell_.

It’s easy enough to get distracted by reconnecting with his teammates and answering questions for the reporters, for the fans. He’s considers checking his phone but every time he reaches for it, he’s dragged off by someone to see something that ‘just can’t wait’ or he’s attack hugged by Pablo, who kisses his cheek and pets his hair and tells him he looks like a big boy now.

There’s a sense of relief when the town hall is over. He wants to be somewhere quiet and he wants to be alone. Well... maybe not entirely alone. The thought makes him reach for his phone just as it starts ringing. Clayton’s stupid face is lighting up the display and Tim grins as he answers it, sidestepping Cain and ducking under his arm. He’s in no mood to have his cheeks pinched again.

“Hey baby. Good timing.”

“Cheated. I was watching on twitter and waiting for the beat writers to say that you guys were done.” Clayton says. He sounds sheepish and Tim will bet anything he’s blushing. “You looked good. Should wear the glasses more.”

“And fulfill your naughty librarian fantasy? I think not, Cl- babe.”

“Oh, you’re still...” He sounds disappointed. “You’re around people.”

Tim sighs, rubbing his face. He’d known that at some point that their being together was going to be difficult. Not with their families, that had been the easy part, but with either with their own teammates or just in general. He just never figured that Clayton would be the one to be disappointed that they had to keep things under wraps. He stops, leans against his car and chews on his lip. He doesn’t know the right answer here. All he knows is that he doesn’t want to be the reason that Clayton sounds so sad.

“Look... C,” Tim says it before he thinks twice, is pleasantly surprised to find himself irritated with his own inability to say his boyfriend’s name out loud for fear of being overheard. “I know we’ve gotta work it out at some point what we have to say to people. And we can say something _now_ if you want to. I just don’t want to put either of us in a situation where something happens that we can’t take back.”

“It’s _you_. I love _you_ , Tim.” Clayton snaps fiercely. “There’s absolutely nothing about the past three months I would take back. Nothing.”

“Alright. Alright, okay.” Tim smiles, biting his lip. “I gotta get off of here but I’ll call you when I get back to the hotel, okay? I love you too.”

Clayton mumbles a shy and happy affirmative before the line goes dead and Tim can’t help smiling and shaking his head before tucking his phone away. He opens the door of his car, starts to climb in when he feels a hand on his arm. He squawks in shock, whips his head around and stares at Buster and Pablo. Pablo’s wearing a shark like grin that terrifies Tim just a little bit. He tries not to let it show.

“I don’t know what you two are thinking, but don’t say it. Not talking about this.”

“Hey, I just figured after what happened with-”

“Don’t.” Tim snaps, glaring at Buster. “My life did not revolve around him. I moved on.”

“Yeah, we heard that.” Pablo snorts. “C’mon Timmy. Who’s the lucky guy?”

“I’ll tell you when I feel like it.”

“That’s not playing nice.”

Tim slides into his car and yanks the door shut, taking a second though before rolling the window down. “Y’know what’s not nice? Setting someone up with a complete and utter asshole and then not being there for them when the shit hit the fan. That wasn’t nice.”

In all fairness, as Tim drives away while taking a single glance in the rearview mirror at a guilty looking Pablo, the younger man had tried to call him. Tim had just been so hurt, so frustrated, so angry. It’d worked out okay, though. He might be sleeping with the enemy but at least the enemy loves him.


End file.
